Bulbasaur
|} | align="middle"| |} |- | align="middle"| |} | align="middle"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |} |} |- | align="middle"| |} | align="middle"| |} |} |} | align="middle" width="50%"| |} |- | align="middle" width="50%"| |} | align="middle" width="50%"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |} EV yield |} In the manga Bulbasaur as it appears in Pokémon AdventuresIn Magical Pokémon Journey, Pistachio has a Bulbasaur named Danerina. She has a crush on him and is extremely jealous whenever she sees him talking to other females. Ash's Bulbasaur is shown in several chapters of the Electric Tale of Pikachu. Pokémon Adventures In the Red, Green & Blue chapter, Red receives a Bulbasaur from Professor Oak in Bulbasaur, Come Home! after helping capture all the Pokémon he accidentally set free. Bulbasaur has since evolved into Ivysaur, and then to Venusaur. It has also been shown in the manga that Bulbasaur also has the ability to suck in air through its bulb (as seen in chapter 14 where it sucked up the mist in the Ghost Tower as well as the Gastly that made it). In the TCG :Main article: Bulbasaur (TCG) Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee and Brawl Bulbasaur only appears as a random trophy. Trophy information Bulbasaur is a cute Pokémon born with a large seed firmly affixed to its back; the seed grows in size as the Pokémon does. Along with Squirtle and Charmander, Bulbasaur is one of the three Pokémon available at the beginning of Pokémon Red and Blue. It evolves into Ivysaur. Game data Pokédex entries Game locations In side games Held items Stats Base stats !105 - 152 !200 - 294 |- style="background: #f5ac78" | !48 - 111 !92 - 216 |- style="background: #fae078" | !48 - 111 !92 - 216 |- style="background: #9db7f5" | !63 - 128 !121 - 251 |- style="background: #a7db8d" | !63 - 128 !121 - 251 |- style="background: #fa92b2" | !45 - 106 !85 - 207 |- style="background: #a7db8d" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: #a7db8d; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -webkit-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -icab-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -o-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -icab-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -o-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. *This Pokémon's Special base stat in Generation I was 65. |} Pokéathlon stats |} | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} |- | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} |- | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} |} Type effectiveness |- align="middle" valign="top" | style="border-bottom: #4e8234 1px solid; border-left: #4e8234 1px solid; background: #a7db8d; border-top: #4e8234 1px solid; border-right: #4e8234 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px" width="20%"|'Weak to' | style="border-bottom: #4e8234 1px solid; border-left: #4e8234 1px solid; background: #a7db8d; border-top: #4e8234 1px solid; border-right: #4e8234 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | style="border-bottom: #4e8234 1px solid; border-left: #4e8234 1px solid; background: #a7db8d; border-top: #4e8234 1px solid; border-right: #4e8234 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | style="border-bottom: #4e8234 1px solid; border-left: #4e8234 1px solid; background: #a7db8d; border-top: #4e8234 1px solid; border-right: #4e8234 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px"|'Damaged normally by' |- | colspan="4" style="border-bottom: #4e8234 1px solid; border-left: #4e8234 1px solid; line-height: 10px; background: #a7db8d; border-top: #4e8234 1px solid; border-right: #4e8234 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px"| |} Learnset By leveling up |} By TM/HM |} By breeding |} By tutoring |} |} EV yield